Jabłko niezgody
by Serves you right
Summary: Moja wersja pamiętnego ślubu. Miało być zabawne... Hmm Wzorowane na "Mitologi" Parandowskiego, z niej też pochodzą wypowiedzi trzech bogiń do Parysa. R


- Hej, Ateno! Widziałaś gdzieś może Tetydę?

Hera pojawiła się tuż obok mnie, jakby zmaterializowała się z powietrza. Nieraz zastanawiałam się, jakim sposobem ta sztuczka wciąż jej się udaje. Zawsze niespodziewanie pojawiałą się na środku sali, oczywiście odpowiednio spóźniona. O tak, królowa niebios uwielbiałą robić wokół siebie zamieszanie. Nawet dzisiaj, na ślubie Tetydy i Peleusa, nie mogła sobie odpuścić i pozwolić pannie młodej zagrać pierwszych skrzypiec.

- Wyszła na moment odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem, powinna wrócić za chwilę. - Wybacz, Tetydo, ale w tej chwili naprawdę nie mam sił na użeranie się z tym pawiem.

- Dzięki.

- Nie ma za co. - ucięłam, jak najszybciej starając się oddalić.

Ugh, jak ja nienawidzę tego jej uśmieszka! Rozejrzałam się wkoło, usiłując zlokalizować Artemidę. Jak na standardy Olimpu, Artemis zdaje się być relatywnie normalna. Przynajmniej w opini jedynej osoby, której zdanie obecnie cokolwiek dla mnie znaczyło - mojej.

Jest! Rozmawia z Apollem, niemniej nie sprawia wrażenia dobrze bawiącej się osoby. Z pewnością wolałaby uganiać się po lesie za jeleniami, czy czymś podobnym.

- To co mnie czeka w przyszłości? - zażartowałam.

- O, Atena. Siadaj.

Artemida posunęła się, robić mi miejsce na ławie. Apollo rzucił niezbyt przyjemne spojrzenie, wycelowane w moją skromną personę. Nie powiem, żebym się specjalnie zasmuciła. W jego towarzystwie zawsze czuję się dziwnie, mam wrazenie, że zna wszystkie moje myśli. Albo przynajmniej stara się je poznać. Kolejny okaz z kolekcji olimpijskich dziwaków. Z jego siostrą rzecz ma się zupełnie na odwrót. Jest tu moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Świetnie się rozumiemy. Kiedy chcę z kimś pogadać, Artemis jest pierwszą osobą, do której się udaję. Drugą, oczywiście, jest mój tatulek, Dzeuz.

- Tetyda pięknie dziś wygląda, nie sądzisz? - Tęskne spojrzenie mojej przyjaciółki powędrowało w stronę panny młodej.

To fakt. Nawet Herze, mimo usilnych starań (jej samej, jak i Iris) nie udało się przyćmić świeżo upieczonej żony.

- Zazdrosna? A wydawało mi się, że twoim życzeniem jest pozostać na zawsze dziewicą.

- Po prostu ciągle czekam na tego właściwego. - żachnęła się Artemis.

Oczywiście doskonale wiedziałam, że chociaż wszyscy tak myśleli, moja przyjaciółka, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, nie złożyła ślubów czystości.

- Może nie należy na wstępie rozrywać kandydatów?

Zawsze droczymy się w ten sposób. Niektórzy nazywają to specyficzną metodą okazywania uczuć. Niech im będzie, może być i tak, ale po prostu nie mogłam nie wypomnieć jej tej akcji z Akteonem.

- Nie powinien był zaczynać znajomości od podglądania mnie w kąpieli. Poza tym, to nie ja go roz...

Artemis umilkła w pół słowa. Omiotłam salę spojrzeniem, usiłując zlokalizować przyczynę nagłej ciszy. Ares jak zwykle przechwalał się opowieściami o swoim męstwie. Tym razem jego ofiarą został Nereus, ojciec Tetydy. Hera i Afrodyta walczyły o uwagę stojącej nieopodal grupki. Za oknem mignęła twarz jakiejś nimfy leśnej. Niby nie wydarzyło się nic niezwykłego, mimo to w całej grocie cichł szmer rozmów. Wtedy zobaczyłam.

Eris, bogini niezgody, stała w wejściu. Nie był to dobry znak. Ojczulek Dzeus, wiedząc jaki Eris ma charakter, wysunął propozycję by jej zaproszenie 'gdzieś się zawieruszyło w transporcie'. Wtedy uważałam to za świetny pomysł. Teraz zaczynam wątpić. Bo wierzcie lub nie, ale kłótliwa bogini niemiała zbyt miłego wyrazu twarzy.

- Jakie wspaniałe przyjęcie. - zaczęła Eris, przymilnie słodkim głosem, sprawiającym że spora część obecnych poczuła mdłości. - Och, Tetydo, śliczna suknia!

- Dzi...dziękuję. - wykrztusiłe pochwalona, słusznie obawiając się porywczej bogini.

- Nie martwcie się, nie zajmę wam dużo czasu. Przecież nie uchodzi wpraszać się tam, gdzie cię nie chcą. Wpadłam tylko na chwilę, życzyć wam wszystkim miłej zabawy. I zostawić taki drobny upominek.

Wyćwiczonym ruchem położyła coś na stole, po czym najzwyczajniej w świecie wyszła, bez żadnych fanfar, mgieł i sztucznych ogni (jej fani będą zawiedzeni...). Zaczęłam wraz z Artemis przepychać się w stronę tajemniczego przedmiotu. Z daleka nie dostrzegałam, co to było.

- To jabłko...

Co takiego? Jabłko? Zwykłe, normalne jabłko? Wstrzymać film, coś tu nie pasuje!

- Chwilę, tutaj jest coś napisane. - Ares chwycił owoc w rękę i dumny ze swego odkrycia (no bo wiecie, to by NAPIS, coś całkiem mądrego), począł odcyfrowywać tekst. Chyba ktoś zapomniał mu powiedzieć, że do tego potrzeba jest znajomość liter, gdyż szło mu to dość opornie. W końcu jednak udało mu się przeczytać. - "Dla Najpiękniejszej". Co to ma znaczyć?

Biedaczysko. Jego zdolności intelektualne nie należały do wybitnych, i najwyraźniej zostały już dzisiaj mocno nadszarpnięte.

- Jak to co, to chyba oczywiste. - Hera pierwsza odzyskałą głos. - To jabłko jest dla mnie.

- Chciałabyś. - Afrodycie zrozumienie sytuacji nie zajęło dużo więcej czasu. - Jabłko wyraźnie należy do mnie.

Dlaczego nikt nie pomyślał o Tetydzie? Bądź co bądź to jej party.

"Chcesz się zabawić?" - wysłałam spojrzeniem telegram do Artemidy.

"Nie, dzięki. Ale ty się nie krępuj." - przyjaciółka odpowiedziała mi tą samą metodą.

- A ja uważam - Co się będę ograniczać. Każdy ma prawdo do odrobiny rozrywki, a Afrodyta i Hera w jedyn tytule sygnują najlepszy gatunek. Poproszę miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie! - że jabłko jest dla mnie.

- Co wy pleciecie? Ja jestem królową nieba. Jest moje! - Formalnie rzecz ujmując jest królową wyłącznie przez małżeństwo, niemniej nie zamierzała oddać tytułu najpiękniejszej.

- My pleciemy? Siebie posłuchaj. Dla ciebie, też mi coś! - Afrodyta nie pozostawała jej dłużna. - Ja jestem boginią miłości, jestem najpiękniejsza. Każdy ci to powie.

Zapał obydwu bogiń rósł z każdą chwilą. Przekrzykiwały się wzajemnie, ciężko było zrozumieć, co która mówiła (nie, żeby ktokolwiek próbował). Jako bogini sprawiedliwości muszę przyznać, iż ja także nie stałam cicho.

- Spokój! - Dzeus postanowił wziąść sprawy we własne ręce. - Tak być nie może. Żeby byle jabłko narobiło tyle zamieszania! Nie rozumiecie, że właśnie o to chodziło Eris?

- Może chodziło, może i nie, ale i tak to ja jestem najpiekniejsza! - Afrodyta nie dawała za wygraną.

- Cisza! Skoro tak bardzo wam na tym zależy, to zdecydujemy, której z was należy się jabłko. Znam pewnego pasterza, zwie się Parys, on was osądzi. Tak będzie uczciwie.

Mówiłam coś o rękach Dzeusa? No to poprawka: w ręce pastuszka. Cała ta sprawa ewidentnie świadczy o tym, że nawet gromowładny pan Olimpu miewa kiepskie pomysł.

- Mam złe przeczucia. - westchnęła Artemida, dotąd stojąca w ciszy.

Zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że powinnam posłuchać Artemis. W końcu, chociaż dar jasnowidzenia nie rozwinął się u niej tak dobrze jak u Apollina, jej przeczucia zawsze się sprawdzają. Mimo to stoję tutaj wraz z Herą i Afrodytą, oczekując na sąd pastuszka. Przyglądam się moim rywalką. Jakie mam z nimi szanse? Zerowe. Ale czegóż nie robi się dla dobrego spektaklu.

Hermes skończył tłumaczyć temu, jak mu tam, o co chodzi. Mamy podejść i się pokazać. Czy to tylko ja, czy to coraz bardziej przypomina koński targ?

Młody człowiek, siedzący na kamieniu, przyglądał się mi, a ja jemu. W sumie nie taki zły. Szkoda, że Artemis nie chciała przyjść ze mną, mam wrażenie, że by jej się spodobał.

Hera wysunęła się na przód. No, i koniec z uczciwą konkurencją. Witaj przekupstwo. Nawiasem mówiąc naprawdę zależy jej na wygranej. Tytuł najpiękniejszej to całkiem skuteczny wabik na mężczyzn, a ona już od dłuższego czasu stara się uratować związek z Dzeusem (mądry tatko, nie daj jej się!).

- Jestem królową nieba. Jeśli mnie oddasz jabłko, będziesz wielkim królem i narody kłaniać ci się będą, znosząc daniny bogate.

Zły strzał. Wystarczy spojrzeć na niego, w jego oczy. Ten chłopak kocha to miejsce. Nie byłby szczęśliwy pośród pałacowych murów.

I co z tą zmanierowaną stylistyką?

- Uczynię cię najmądrzejszym z ludzi, jeśli wydasz wyrok sprawiedliwy, przyznając mi jabłko.

Krótko i na temat. Może i to nie najlepsze, co mógłby otrzymać, ale cóż innego mam do zaoferowania? Dlatego wystąpiłam zanim zrobiła to Afrodyta. Jedyna moja nadzieja w tym, że zdecyduje teraz, nie czekając na jej obietnice. Wiem, kiepskie szanse. W końcu to facet. Mam na myśli: spójrzcie tylko na nią - który młody mężczyzna wybrałby mądrość?

Afrodyta wystąpiłą naprzód. Przez chwilę nic nie mówiła, jakby się wachała. Nie muszę się nawet specjalnie wysilać, żeby wiedzieć, o czym myśli. "Zaproponować mu piękną niewiastę czy romans z boginią?" Żałosne.

- W dalekiej Sparcie, w domu króla Midasa, żyje najpiękniejsza kobieta na świecie, Helena. Dam ci ją.

Więc jednak zwycieżyła chęć spędzenia nocy z Adonisem. No cóż, przyznaję to ze zgrozą, ale ciężko jej się dziwić. Przecież już za miesiąc Hades upomni się o biedaka. Swoją drogą umie Afrodyta łądnie opowiadać i przekonywać. Ktoś powinien zabrać jej tą cudowną przepaskę -chłopak niemal natychmiast wręczył jej owoc. Posłała nam triumfujące spojrzenie.

- Brawo! Rodzice będą dumni. - Nie mogłam darować sobie odrobiny sarkazmu. - Jestem tylko ciekawa, jak zamierzasz dać mu żonę greckiego króla?

Tegoroczna miss świata nieśmiertelnych prychnęła na mnie niczym kotka. Hej, poważnie, gdzie uczą takich rzeczy?

- Dziękuję za troskę, ale jakoś sobie poradzę.

Taa. Jasne. Poradzi sobie. Zabijając przy tym chłopaka, a możę też Helenę. Artemis miała rację. Z tego nie wyjdzie nic dobrego.


End file.
